babes and blackouts
by plastic knife
Summary: it is a story about harry potter(duh)he is having a series of strange fits and blackouts!it is good so please read and reveiw!!!!!!it is my first fanfic so be nice
1. Default Chapter

This is a story for everyone!!!(It is my first time so be nice to me and review i am new to fanfic!!)  
  
Black out!  
  
  
  
It was Harry's last year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he couldn't wait to get back to the castle the only home he had ever known (well there was the dursleys but that could hardly be called home)  
  
As harry stepped off the hogwarts express he heard the familiar 'firs' years this way' Hagrid that friendly grounds keeper and one of Harry's closest best ever friends rounding up the first years for their traditional boat journey across the lake to hogwarts castle.  
  
Harry looked round anxiously he felt for sure he was being watched there was a slight breeze that made Harry shiver then he smiled to himself at any moment now he would see her the love of his life …Hermione granger!  
  
'Harry…. Harry. "  
  
Shouted hermiones familiar voice 'how are you? I have missed you so much' harry had missed her too but it had only been a week since he had last seen her! She looked so nice pretty and radiant with all her bushy hair and red cheeks she was practically picture perfect 'I missed you t' but before harry could Finnish his sentence hermione had grabbed him and pulled him into a long and beautiful kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first two weeks back were uneventful except for the late arrival of Ron and the rest of his family (he had been visiting his brother in Romania, his family had come into some money recently, and had spent most of it on the children. And had sent them on holiday for the summer)  
  
Harry had missed Ron a lot and no matter how much he loved Hermione harry couldn't help thinking it was a lot more fun when Ron was there.  
  
'how have you love birds been' asked Ron politely in the common room one evening 'oh ….you know so so' was Hermione's reply  
  
'Did you miss me eh??' laughed Ron  
  
'not really' said Harry but before Ron hurled a book at him he said 'yeah of course we have' Ron threw the book any way but then again he was like that.  
  
That night harry had a troubled sleep ha dreamed he was outside the dursleys house sat on the wall surrounding the garden there was a voice telling him he must never return to hogwarts but then another voice broke in screaming in a petrified tone that he must never leave and that dumbledore would care for him forever….harry woke very confused and slightly scared he needed a drink so he got up and walked over to the window the jug was empty so he went down to the common room. On his way back to bed harry heard footsteps coming towards him he looked round no-one was there so he turned back on his way, but a blinding light pierced his eyes as he turned and a shooting pain hit him in his head, his scar was burning up it felt like his very skin was melting, then there was darkness and an eerie silence……….  
  
Well I hope you all liked it if you think it is good can you review and if you thought it was rubbish could you tell me what I could do to improve it?? It is my first story so be nice!!:( tell me if you would like to see the next chapter and I will upload it for you! 


	2. a little surprise

Disclaimer(apparently I have to say this )!!( I do not own this story bla de bla characters bla bla etc etc etc  
  
1 This story is not by plastic knife it is by her gorgeous ickle sister Emma moffat !!  
  
He he  
  
Here goes!!!  
  
'Harry'  
  
'are you okay Harry' came the familiar voices of Harry's best friends Hermione (who was also his long term girlfriend)and Ron weasley.  
  
'What , what happened'  
  
'You must have fallen asleep in the common room that's were we found you any way!' came Ron's reply '  
  
'or fainted'  
  
'I blacked out …..well i think i did anyway I had a night mare ..and and then I came down for a drink'  
  
'sshhh Harry your ok now relax' said hermione  
  
'I know but but it was weird ………..'  
  
Harry trailed off Hermione was great really she was and so was Ron but they never understood when strange things happened to harry it was always something to do with the same person …………voldemort  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
It had been two weeks since harry had 'blacked out' in the common room and he had started getting in to school life again and except for his sporadic nightmares everything was great his lessons were all as good as before well, except potions which was taught down in the dungeons with Snape the very biased head of slitherin house.  
  
Dungeons was worse than ever this year as snape hated harry even more as he had escaped from death so many times over the years and the only thing snape ever wanted was for harry to die a long and suffering death!(  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Harry woke suddenly one Saturday night at first he thought he had another nightmare but it was his alarm clock going off at 12 o 'clock ???! oh yeah he was meeting hermione on the quidditch pitch for a romantic night out (well as close to a night out as you could get when you were a witch or wizard!!  
  
Hermione was sat there on the bar at the edge of the field looking excited harry rushed over and gave her a kiss 'hi hun' he said  
  
Hiya Harry I have a surprise for you'  
  
'What is it then??' '  
  
'not telling wait and see come on then we better get going have you got some money with you?'  
  
'y-e-s'  
  
'come on then'  
  
hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the broom cupboard 'alahomora' shouted hermione and the cupboard door flew open she grabbed two of the firebolts(donated to the school last year by the ministry of magic)  
  
she jumped on one and signaled for harry to do the same he jumped on and kicked off the ground him and hermione flew side by side for about half an hour up and up throught he clouds.  
  
'so whats my surprise'  
  
'wait and see'  
  
harry heard a loud bang behind him and turned to see a huge red sparkle behind him 'fireworks' exclaimed Harry happily  
  
'do you like it? It is a late birthday present happy birthday harry'  
  
'Thanks their great hermione'!!!  
  
they sat happily (well floated on broomsticks) side by side for a short while the al of a sudden harry fot a blinding pain shooting through his scar 'ahhhh '  
  
'whats wrong harry ??' said a worried hermione  
  
'my scar its burning up' just then harry looked down to see a dark figure walk across the field to underneath them and light a firework that was in his/its hand 'look out hermione' screamed harry  
  
'whaaaat 'she screamed  
  
there was a blinding flash of bright lights harry heard hermione scream 'hermione ' harry shouted after the fading voice  
  
'haarrrrrryyyyyy heeeeeeeeeeeeellllpppppppp meeeeeeeeeee'  
  
'im coming' cried harry trying his best to ignore the pain in his head that was steadily getting worse and worse he pulled down in to a dive and shot after hermiones voice(he could no longer see the pain was so bad)  
  
he raced downwards nearer and nearer to her voice then he grabbed at her and just caught he r by the hood of her robes about a foot from the ground  
  
'are you ok hermione' harry splutered  
  
'yes are you I wonder what happened'  
  
'I saw someon………….' Harry never finnished his sentence because he had blacked out …………………  
  
ok so pleeaassee review and be kind it is my 1st story (2nd chapter) did you like it ne way ??? well it is a bit cruddy but I tried tell me what you really think and what I can do to improve it!!!(emma moffat age 13 


End file.
